wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Murder
You can try to take Murder but she will kill you and do all the work for me so I recommend not taking her. :D "Mayday Mayday!" "Who cares about looks? I mean really?" ~Murder Appearance Murder is not the usual Nightwing. Murder's horns are a light grey along with her spines down her neck and body. Her talons are light grey but have blood stains on them giving them a red tint. Murder's main scales are black, with red spheres at the edge of her front row of scales. Her under belly and accent colors are a mix of light grey and some darker shades of grey. The tip of her tail is an ash white. Murder's wing membrane is red like thick blood. Covering her membrane are dark red spheres scattered along the membrane. There is also a mix of silver spheres along with the darker red. Murder's eyes are a glowing fiery red. They seem to glow in dim lit areas and the edges have dark red highlights causing her eyes to be catching like a flame. Unlike most pupils Murder's is a bright silver outlined in black, causing the reflections to be much more clear as if what she sees is trapped. "Ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling." "Cold heart? Thats just how I am." ~Murder Personality Murder is told she has no heart, most cases they are right. Murder lives to kill, and isn't afraid to get her talons a little bloody or dirty for that matter. Murder doesn't seem to have a weakness, she can watch dragonets die in front of her or be the cause of it and it won't bother her in the least. Murder does have a soft side hidden so deep it's hard to ever be brought out, but no matter how cruel she can be Murder does care for dragons. Murder has a quick temper and will unleash it on the dragon causing it to grow bigger and bigger, this temper can be extremely dangerous. Murder is also really stubborn, her decisions must be brought forward, at least that is what Murder thinks. Although she is very stubborn, it takes just a little determination and persuading to change Murder's mind. Murder often gets things confused such as emotions like love, happiness, kindness, etc. She tends to get upset and unstable because she simply doesn't know how to deal with these emotions. So the best way is to lock yourself away from others. Murder is very antisocial and will avoid communication at all cost. However Murder does feel these feelings no matter how hard she denies it, this sometimes causes mental breakdowns. Murder is physically strong, but less mentally. In fighting situations Murder will happily go claw to claw but can often be beaten as much as winning, it just depends on the dragons skill level. Mentally however Murder has some self doubt and fears that she'll become a full demon agian. Murder doesn't quiet understand feelings yet and gets confused with them, although this may increase her stress level or anxiety at most. "They're all around me circling like vultures. They wanna break me and wash away my colors." "Life is just dull, thats why I take others." ~Murder Bio Murder was summoned by a dark animus like dragon called Ren. She was much a shadow at first but the longer she lived the more dragon she became until she was fully a Nightwing. She lived to serve her Master Ren and would do anything to please him. Murder was sent to kill a dragon named Ryuu and bring Ren the dragonets in her care. Murder summoned her own army of shadows and among them was Bonecrusher. Murder elected Bonecrusher her general and Bloodytalons was the second in command overall. As they hunted for the dragonets Murder grew more enraged the longer it took. She began to question Ren's leadership but nonetheless she continued the search and finally it paid off. First was the dragonet Darksong, who was very much older than a dragonet now. Murder immediately wanted to kill the Tempestwing but resisted from Ren's orders. The longer Murder spent trying to capture the dragonets the more she grew to actually see the world. Murder started to talk to Darksong instead of want to kill him and reached an agreement of helping train all the dragonets after a confrontation with Ren turned Murder against him. After Ren was defeated and killed Murder accepted the terms of the deal and disappeared without a word leaving the now adult dragonets forever. (Or so she thought). After Ren's death Murder didn't know what to do and tried to start a life in the rainforest. After awhile Murder knew this wasn't enough to sustain her so she went in search of the lost dragons she had left. Murder soon was able to track Bonecrusher down due to their connection and found Bloodytalons with him. She was overjoyed to see the boys and actually showed affection for once. Murder is now trying to live like a normal dragon with Bonecrusher and Bloodytalons even with her extreme powers. Murder couldn't help but know she would soon see Darksong again it was only a matter of time. For now Murder is still trying to understand life and finally make a choice in this confusing love triangle of who she will love. "Take me high and I'll sing! Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay." Abilities A lot of dragons believe that Murder is OP or a Mary Sue, but I assure you Murder has many personality flaws and such. Murder used to be able to heal herself at will, fixing the deepest or most ugly wound but once Ren died this power was lost. Murder can no longer heal herself, possibly a tiny scratch but nothing more. This power is basically useless now. Murder has the ability to grasp your life force. You will know when because Murder will lift her talons up and clutch them or spread them apart when performing this. It's like an invisible hand goes inside your body and grabs your heart either crushing it so you die immediately or holding onto it keeping you alive. Murder can summon demons like Ren did with her. However there is a catch, the more demons summoned the user gives a bit of piece of themselves to the demon summoned. This allows the demons to know where their Master is at all times and allows the Master to track them. Murder stopped summoning demons after Ren died although sometimes she does. The demons eventually become full dragons like Murder. Murder is a skilled flyer. Other than that, Murder has all the Nightwing basic abilities. Fire breath, black scales, and smarts. Weaknesses Murder is full of weaknesses but some are hard to see when others are clearly visible. Murder tends to have large panic attacks, or even strokes if it’s to stressful. After Ren died Murder didn’t know her purpose and often thought about all her decisions made in the past, the dragons she slaughtered. This causes her to start to panic thinking she will revert to a demented demon. This also has something to do with her heart problems. Murder can’t hide her anger which chases dragons away. This often makes her feel left alone in the world. She hates being lonely surprisingly but has grown accustomed to it. This is also the real reason she won’t join a Tribe, in fear of losing control and hurting someone with her anger. Murder loses control of her powers now easily more than ever now that Ren is dead. She often rips at her skull because of a buzzing noise inside her mind. Murder roars in her sleep twitching horribly and in her waking hours Murder is terrified to lose control and hardly uses her powers. Murder can’t read or write. This may seem perfectly fine but when someone is trying to kill you and you get a map from an alley on where to hid, well it’s useless if you can’t read. Also Murder can’t write to anyone like Bloodytalons or Bonecrusher so it’s harder for her to communicate. Murder is also color blind to red and blue. Other colors are fine but when something’s red all she sees is black. Same with blue. Maybe this is why blood doesn’t bother her. Murder can’t swim. Not in any way. Relationships AlterBurra~ Murder finds this dragon as an equal. She likes that this dragon has some cruelty to her and enjoys teaming up. They often throw insults back a forth to each other. When others see this they think Yikes! But it's really their way of showing how good friends they are. Murder talks about weapons, death, and killing freely around Alter without having to tread carefully around her like other Tribe dragons. Murder likes Alter they are a kick butt team so don't pi** them off. Nevermore~ Murder found this dragon confusing at first but came to understand her. Murder cant relate to her or truly share what the have in common but she soon allies herself with the hybrid. Murder doesn't care about her being a hybrid, cause Murder was a demon after all. Murder tended to try to be there for Nevermore during those hard times. Murder went into a rage after Nevermore died. She nearly killed everyone who bullied her but restrained herself so they only received major injuries. Bloodytalons~ Facts * Murder if stressed enough can have strokes. However it has to be a very stressful situation. * Murder refuses to be in any Tribe. * She fears of becoming a demon again and losing control of her powers. * Murder can't read or write. * Murder sometimes wishes she would've died the day Ren was vanquished. * Murder will never admit it to anyone but she wants Ren back. * Murder hates bright colors. Fears Murder has a lot of tiny fears about things but nothing major. However there is some more serious then others. Murder is absolutely terrified of water and can’t swim. She will panic anywhere near a large supply even a barrel full. This is a horrible fear to have. Murder has fallen in before and would've drowned, but when mysteriously woke up on shore unharmed. Trivia Quotes- * "There is a reason no on pays attention to what you say." * “Death isn’t a natural part of life! Why not speed yours up?” * ”Love? What is that?” * ”I’m a loner. I was born to be alone so why fight it?” * “Killing is basically another way of hugging. Just squeezing them to death.” * ”I’m always calm and rational!!!” Stories-Song Articles: Gallery Pure evil.jpeg Murder for NeonWolf.png Dc1c09e5-0455-499d-9f77-49a89b293f08.png|Once again by the amazing Le! I seriously love the eye! ItstheMurder.png|Ahhh by me bestie Saburra! Thanks!!! I seriously love her! 10A33C67-C5FC-4199-9DEE-DAEFAC50CF4E.jpeg|By Book! It's Murder in human form! It's spot on! TYSM Edgy.png|Wow it’s pure beauty!!! By Rainbow! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (CrazyNeonWolfx) Category:Mature Content